ABC For Kids: Live In Concert
"ABC For Kids: Live In Concert" is an Australian children's video released in 1993 by ABC Video. The Wiggles' 1st recorded concert live at the Eugone Goossen's Hall on December 20, 1992 and contain concert clips of various children's artists singing various songs. It contains The Wiggles' first live performance to be released on video. It was the third video that The Wiggles appeared on. This is the last ABC video to feature The Wiggles before their first video Wiggle Time. Release Date *February 1, 1993 Song List #Singin' in the Bathtub - Mic Conway #Jollity Farm - Mic Conway #The Hokey Pokey - Mic Conway #Insects and Bugs - Gillian Eastoe #I Can Do Magic - Gillian Eastoe #Jellybean Jar - Gilllian Eastoe and Mic Conway #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star - Gillian Eastoe #Rufty Tufty - Mike Jackson and Ian Blake #Hop Tu Naa - Mike Jackson with Lan Blake #Cat's got the Measles - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #''[[Here Comes a Bear|'Here Comes a Bear']] - The Wiggles'' #''Dancing Ride'' - The Wiggles #''[[Okki Tokki Unga|'Okki Tokki Unga']] - The Wiggles'' #''[[Dorothy the Dinosaur (song)|'Dorothy the Dinosaur']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Rock-a-Bye Your Bear|'Rock-a-Bye Your Bear']]'' - The Wiggles #''[[Get Ready to Wiggle|'Get Ready to Wiggle']] - The Wiggles'' and All Artists Plot This is the plot of only The Wiggles part in ABC For Kids: Live In Concert. The Wiggles enter the stage. Greg says: "Hi everyone, we're The Wiggles. How are you? Today we're going a song about four scary animals *'Song 1': Here Comes a Bear After The Wiggles growl, Anthony asks everyone if they can dance like a tree, a rocket ship, or like they have ants in their pants. *'Song 2': Dancing Ride Greg explains that the next song is an Eskimo fishing song called "Okki Tokki Unga". He then goes on to explain the actions: look for fish, throw the net out, make a funny face as you drag in the net and then wave good-bye to fishing friends. *'Song 3': Okki Tokki Unga Dorothy comes out on stage and The Wiggles sing Dorothy The Dinosaur. Jeff plays the dogcatcher and Anthony plays the policeman. *'Song 4': Dorothy the Dinosaur Anthony says that the fifth song will be "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear". He explains the actions: clap three times, sing la la la la la! Bow to your partner. And then you turn around. Then Jeff starts snoring. Anthony asks the audience if they know who is snoring. Greg says: "It's Jeff. He always falls asleep during this song. We warned you this might happen. How about we play a trick on Jeff at the end of the song. When I count three, let's all say wake up Jeff and we will get to see Jeff do all sorts of silly things. Jeff wakes up and says: "Did I hear something about playing a trick on me? Greg and the others say "No, no, no." *'Song 5': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear Sure enough, Jeff falls asleep. Greg counts to three and everyone yells: "Wake up Jeff!" Jeff wakes up and runs around and as Greg said, does all sorts of silly things. Jeff tells everyone that he dreamt he was a racehorse. Greg says: "That's because you were asleep Jeff." Then Jeff says "Oh no I wasn't!" Greg: "Oh yes you were." "Oh no I wasn't." Jeff falls asleep as he finishes talking. Greg says: "Let's try that trick again, only louder this time. One, two, three!" All the children scream loudly. Jeff jumps around once again. Greg then asks Jeff if he's ready to wiggle. Jeff asks everyone if they're ready to wiggle. Yeah! Greg says in a funny voice: "Let's all get ready to wiggle!" Anthony says: "Oh yeah! Everybody loosen up! Let's get ready to wiggle!" *'Song 6': Get Ready to Wiggle Stage People 'Wiggle Characters' *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Dorothy the Dinosaur (unknown performer) 'Others' *Mic Conway *Gillian Eastoe *Mike Jackson *Ian Blake *Kim the Koala (unknown performer) Opening ABCForKidsLiveinConcertTitleCard.png|Title Card ABCLogo.jpg|ABC logo ABCLogo2.jpg|ABC pictures ABCForKidsLogo.jpg|ABC For Kids logo ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-TitleCard.jpg|Title card The ABC For Kids Performers MicConway'sTitle.jpg|Mic Conway's Title MicConwayandTerryMurray.jpg|Mic Conway and Terry Murray MicConwayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Mic Singin'intheBathtub-Prologue.jpg|Mic introducing "Singin' in the Bathtub" Singin'intheBathtub-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title MicConwaySingingSingin'intheBathtub.jpg|"Singin' in the Bathtub" MicConwayBlowingBubbles.jpg|Mic blowing bubbles MicConwayYodeling.jpg|Mic yodeling TerryMurray.jpg|Terry Murray JollityFarm-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title MicConwayPlayingUkulele.jpg|Mic Conway playing ukulele MicConwaySingingJollityFarm.jpg|"Jollity Farm" MicConway-JollityFarm.jpg|Mic and Terry playing guitars MicConwayandtheAudience.jpg|Mic and the audience TheHokeyPokey-Prologue.jpg|Mic introducing "The Hokey Pokey" TerryMurrayPlayingBlackFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Terry playing black Fender Stratocaster guitar TheHokeyPokey-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title MicConway-TheHokeyPokey.jpg|"The Hokey Pokey" MicDoingTheHokeyPokey.jpg|Mic doing the Hokey Pokey TheAudienceDoingTheHokeyPokey.jpg|The audience doing the Hokey Pokey MicConwaySingingTheHokeyPokey.jpg|Mic singing ABCForKidsCloseupLogo.jpg|ABC for Kids close-up logo GillianEastoe'sTitle.jpg|Gillian Eastoe's Title GillianEastoe.jpg|Gillian Eastoe GillianEastoeandTerryMurray.jpg|Gillian Eastoe and Terry Murray LadybugsGordonandMyrtle.jpg|Ladybugs Gordon and Myrtle GillianandMyrtle.jpg|Gillian and Myrtle Gillian,GordonandMyrtle.jpg|Gilian, Gordon and Myrtle InsectsandBugs-Prologue.jpg|Gillian introducing "Insects and Bugs" InsectsandBugs-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GillianEastoeSingingInsectsandBugs.jpg|Gilian singing GillianEastoe,MicConwayandTerryMurray.jpg|Gillian, Mic and Terry GillianEastoeandMicConway.jpg|Gillian and Mic GillianEastoe-InsectsandBugs.jpg|"Insects and Bugs" ICanDoMagic-Prologue.jpg|Gillian introducing "I Can Do Magic" ICanDoMagic-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert title GillianEastoeSingingICanDoMagic.jpg|"I Can Do Magic" JellybeanJar-Prologue.jpg|Gillian introducing "Jellybean Jar" JellybeanJar-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GillianEastoeSingingJellybeanJar.jpg|Gillian GillianEastoeandMicConway-JellybeanJar.jpg|"Jellybean Jar" (with Mic Conway) Jellybeans.jpg|Jellybeans MicandGillianSinging.jpg|Mic and Gillian singing TerryMurrayonMicrophone.jpg|Terry singing on microphone MicEatingJellybean.jpg|Mic eating jellybean Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-NonWigglesPrologue.jpg|Gillian introducing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GillianEastoe-Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" GillianEastoeSingingTwinkle,TwinkleLittleStar.jpg|Gillian singing MikeJacksonandIanBlake.jpg|Mike Jackson and Ian Blake. MikeJackson'sTitle.jpg|Mike Jackson's title MikeJacksoninABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Mike Jackson RuftyTufty-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title MikeJacksonSingingRuftyTufty.jpg|Mike singing MikeJackson-RuftyTufty.jpg|"Rufty Tufty" IanBlakePlayingMandolin.jpg|Ian playing mandolin Mandolin.jpg|Mandolin IanBlakeinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Ian Blake HopTuNaa-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title MikeJacksonSingingHopTuNaa.jpg|Mike singing MikeJackson-HopTuNaa.jpg|"Hop Tu Naa" MikeJacksonPlayingConcertina.jpg|Mike playing the concertina MikeJacksonSingingCat'sGottheMeasles.jpg|"Cat's Got the Measles" The Wiggles TheWiggles'Title.jpg|The Wiggles' Title TheWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles HereComesABear-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Here Comes a Bear" JeffPlayingKorgKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing Korg keyboard HereComesABear-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GreginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg GregSingingHereComesABear.jpg|Greg singing AudienceinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The audience MurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray MurraySingingHereComesABear.jpg|Murray singing AnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony AnthonySingingHereComesABear.jpg|Anthony singing TheAwakeWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles GregandAnthonyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony HereComesABear-Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" GregGrowling.jpg|Greg growling DancingRide-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dancing Ride" KorgKeyboard.jpg|Korg keyboard DancingRide-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GregSingingDancingRide.jpg|Greg singing DancingRide.jpg|"Dancing Ride". AnthonyandMurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles OkkiTokkiUnga-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Okki Tokki Unga" JeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff OkkiTokkiUnga-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GregSingingOkkiTokkiUnga.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles OkkiTokkiUnga.jpg|"Okki Tokki Unga" TheWigglesSingingOkkiTokkiUnga.jpg|The Wiggles singing AnthonyPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing Yamaha acoustic guitar DorothytheDinosaur-LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothytheDinosaur-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title TheWigglesandDorothyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandGreginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothytheDinosaur-Live.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp" JeffFallingDown.jpg|Jeff falling down DorothyDancinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony AnthonyasthePoliceman.jpg|Anthony as the policeman MurrayandDorothyinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MurrayPlayingYamahaAcousticGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Yamaha acoustic guitar JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy Jeff,DorothyandAnthony.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy and Anthony Rock-A-ByeYourBear-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping Rock-A-ByeYourBear-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert title Rock-A-ByeYourBear-Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" GregandMurrayinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert2.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffGalloping.jpg|Jeff galloping MurrayandJeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff GregandJeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginABCForKidsLiveInConcert3.jpg|Jeff sleeping while Greg telling everyone to wake him up JeffWakingUpinABCForKidsLiveInConcert2.jpg|Jeff waking up again GetReadyToWiggle-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggle-ConcertTitle.jpg|Concert Title GetReadyToWiggle-Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" TheOtherWigglesinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles GregSingingonMicrophone.jpg|Greg singing on microphone TheWigglesandMicConway.jpg|The Wiggles and Mic Conway TheNonrealisticWiggles,MicConwayandIanBlake.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles, Mic and Ian TheWigglesandTheABCForKidsPerformers.jpg|The Wiggles and the ABC for Kids performers KimtheKoala.jpg|Kim the Koala Jeff,Dorothy,Anthony,IanandKim.jpg|Jeff, Dorothy, Anthony, Ian and Kim TheWiggles,DorothyandtheABCForKidsPerformers.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the ABC for Kids performers KimandDorothy.jpg|Kim and Dorothy Dorothy'sLegs.jpg|Dorothy's legs Greg,Murray,DorothyandGillian.jpg|Greg, Murray, Dorothy and Gillian GregandGillian.jpg|Greg and Gillian Credits ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits MicConway'sTitleinABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits.jpg|Mic's title in the credits GillianEastoe'sTitleinABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits.jpg|Gillian's title in credits MikeJackson'sTitleinABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits.jpg|Mike's title in the credits TheWiggles'TitleinABCForKidsLiveInConcertCredits.jpg|The Wiggles' title in the credits TheWiggles'Titles.jpg|The Wiggles' titles TerryMurray'sTitle.jpg|Terry's title ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-SongCredits2.jpg|Mic's Song Credits ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-SongCredits3.jpg|Gillian's song credits ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-SongCredits4.jpg|Mike and Ian's song credits ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-SongCredits.jpg|The Wiggles' Song Credits ABCForKidsLiveInConcert-SongCredits5.jpg|The Wiggles' Song Credits #2 Extras JollityFarm-NoSongTitle.png|Alternative version of "Jollity Farm" with no Song Title and with a Border around it. ICanDoMagic-NoSongTitle.png|Alternative version of "I Can Do Magic" with no Song Title. Trivia * Murray is the only Wiggle not to be talking. However, he does talk in the prologue of the song Uncle Noah's Ark. He also sings the Kangaroo part of Here Comes a Bear. * Mike Jackson and Ian Blake are seen leaving at the beginning of Gillian Eastoe's segments despite not being introduced yet. Gillian Eastoe is also seen briefly leaving after the song Cat's Got the Measles in a sequence where the Wiggles say hello. This is because the songs after Mic Conway and before The Wiggles were switched in a different order. * This is the final video to feature The Wiggles, that was produced by ABC instead of The Wiggles themselves. Promo Pictures ABCForKidsLiveinConcertPromoPicture.jpg|The ABC for Kids cast and mascots GillianEastoeinABCForKidsLiveInConcertPromoPicture.jpg|Gillian Eastoe UncleNoah'sArk-ABCForKidsLive.jpg|The Wiggles: "Uncle Noah's Ark" CD Songlist The CD album was released in 1993. The songs "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear", "Okki Tokki Unga", "I Can Do Magic", "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" were taken off the CD. The songs "When You Smile", "The Kangaroo Sits" ''" ''Old MacDonald's Farm" and "Uncle Noah's Ark" were added. 'Tracklist' #Singin' in the Bathtub - Mic Conway #Jollity Farm - Mic Conway #The Hokey Pokey - Mic Conway #Insects and Bugs - Gillian Eastoe #When You Smile - Gillian Eastoe #Jellybean Jar - Gillian Eastoe and Mic Conway #Rufty Tufty - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #Hop Tu Naa - Mike Jackson with Lan Blake #Cat's got the Measles - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #Old MacDonald Had A Farm - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #The Kangaroo Sits - Mike Jackson with Ian Blake #Here Comes a Bear - The Wiggles #Dancing Ride - The Wiggles #Uncle Noah's Ark - The Wiggles #Dorothy the Dinosaur - The Wiggles #Get Ready to Wiggle - The Wiggles Also See * ABC For Kids Video Hits * ABC For Kids Video Hits Volume 2 * ABC For Kids: Featuring Banana Holiday and Lots of Other Great Songs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Live video Category:ABC Videos Category:Old video Category:Wiggles videos from the 90's Category:Videos Category:Galleries